Ace Attorney: Turnabout Greatest Court Case
by Incel4Ever
Summary: The greatest court case ever goes down.


Ace Attorney: Turnabout Greatest Court Case

Prologue

A big fat black guy sat on his couch playing Lords Mobile. He heard an "OBJECTION!" "Oh fuck it's Phewnizzx Wrong!" black man said. It is though pheonix got the nearest rope and strangled him.

Chapter 1: Maya is Horny

Maya Fey was so horny. She wanted a black guy to fuck her so hard that she'd channel 292093 spirits. But that guy was the guy that got bit and that guy is dead sadly. "Whatever," she said. "At least I have my 9-year old sister Pearl's cock that I can suck." Pearl walked over to Maya. "M-m-master? Can I have my rations?" "No, fuckface. Now lick my vagina." "Ok" said Pearls Before Swine. Pearl wanted to kill herself but had no method to do so. Then she saw it. The solid gold 489380923 foot long pistol. She wanted to pick it up, but then saw Maya walking in with a belt. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT LICKING MY VAGINA, PEARL FROM SPONGEBOB?!" "W-well… master... I was just gonna get this gun to shoot up your vagina." Maya smiled. "That's kinky… grab it and get in the bed."

Maya told Pearl to stick the pistol into her pussy. Pearls Before Swine by Stephan Pastis shot the gun. Maya deaded. Suddenly, Eldoon walked in. "Want some noodles?" he asked. "Sure."

Chapter 2

It was now time for this case. Apollo 13 Justice was the defense attorney and Miles shadow the edgehogWorth. Defendant was Phoenix Him self. Maya Fey was died cuss she was shot by Pearls Before Swine.

"Order in this fughin court!" Miles "Tails" Prower what is this fuckihn case" The witness in the waiting room was smoking hot cyrstal meth. "Well your honor, Maya Fay Is fucking dayd." Said Teenworth. "I think Phoenix went in got a weapon..." Edgyworth added. "Then-" "OBJECTION!" Apollo shat from his mouth, "IT WASN'T HIS FAULT" Apollo said, "SHUT UP AND HAVE YOUR PACIFIER" Said the judge, Robotic arms then fucking ripped Apollo's jaw open and shoved a pacifier in his mouth. The arms closed it and Apollo and is about to choke on it and be dead! Apollo then shat his adult diaper and spat it out from nearly fucking chocking. "Allright, I think the case is clear, bring the witness!" The doors slammed open, and in some pants, and a Elder Scrolls V T-shirt. Todd Howard entered the court room.

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Objection

Todd Howard walked in, revealing that he was actually April. His boobs bounced. "Hey guys, anyone want Skyrim 2?" "No U" said Apple-o Juicetice. April Howard sighed. "Anyone wanna suck my tits?" "No U" said Apple 13. "Anyway, shit happened and now Maya is fucking dead." April said. "OBJECTION!" a mysterious voice said. It was none other than Bender from Futurama! "Bite my shiny lawyer ass!" he yelled. Phoenix ate Bender's ass. "MMM NICE" said Bender.

Chapter 4

April was wondering if she is even sane anymore. The Judge said: "April this has no relation to the fucking case" April Responded with confidence, "YOU MOTHER FUCKER ILL HAVE YOU KNOW MAYA IS A MALE MAN THAT WAS EATEN BY A ANIMATRONIC AND GOT SHOT IN THAT PUSSY PUSS" Miles sighed, and said "Listen, lets continue the fu-" Then all of a sudden Captain Underpants came in and screamed: "DON'T SWEAR!" Miles is wondering if he is sane…..

Chapter 5: Minions Have Big Cocks

A yellow creature walked in. It was Bob from VeggieTales the Minion! The Minion was so horny. He told the court that ever since Gru stopped sucking his cock he's been suicidal. Captain Underpants felt sorry for Bob. "Come closer, Mr. Bert." said CU. Bob was shy at first, but walked over. CU took off his underpants revealing the blackest and hairiest cock Bob had ever seen. "It's so…" "Big, I know. I get that a lot." "Can I…" Captain Underpants smiled. "Of course, my dear Bob. Deepthroat me." Bob said "How do I do that?" Captain Underpants told him to listen to a song. ( track/5cXtT63OTadsjqfRkm5Dwd?si=RQqzEt0MTcO4MOCAc67tvA)

Bob listened to it and proceeded to hump him, fuck him, and he choked. "Oh yes Daddy" said CU. "OBJECTION!" Everyone's eyes went over to the courtroom entrance. It was the man himself: Luis Fonsi! The judge went erect and said Luis Fonsi should fuck him. A courtroom break was called as the two made babies.

Chapter 6

It was time for a court break. Apollo went out and went to the italian resturant next door. It was called Mario and Luigi's Pizza! Apollo opened the doors and saw a tv, some tables to eat and a counter, Apollo approached the counter and was waiting for someone to take his order, Then Mario Came out! "OH! Its'a Apollo! Welcome!" "Fuck off Mario give me my favorite food, lasanga." Apollo Responded. Mario replied with "Wow fuck you too buddy! Mario then threw his food at his pocket and made his pacifier fly out, Mario didn't notice and Apollo was glad he didn't get embarassed, he went down to a table to eat. Then a orange figure came through the door. It was Garfield! He decided to get a meal after Racing around in his kart, he was about to order when he noticed Apollo with his food, he quickly snatched his food and said "FUCK YOU!" and flipped Apollo 13 the bird. Apollo left and went back to the courtroom quickly in embarrassment.

Chapter 7: Luis Fonsi is a Murderist

Apollo was crying. He'd never been so sad in his life. He walked into the courtroom and heard moaning from under the Witness stand. He looked down and saw Luis Fonsi and the Judge fucking each other. The Judge was surprised to see Apollo. Luigi Fonsi looked at Apollo and grinned, "Let's make this a threesome." Apollo was happy, but he realized that his cock was chopped off when he was 2. "Damn Daniel,,,," said Luis Fonsi. He pulled out a gun and shot Apollo in the boobies. The judge didn't know it was Luis. Edgeworth walked back in, seeing the judge's giant dick gumshoe and Luis Fonsi's bloody asshole. And then he saw the corpse. Edgeworth muttered to himself. "I never got to answer his question about those damn stepladders…"

Chapter 8

After that, The judge didn't give a shit. Then the judge said, "EDGYWORTH! CONTINUE THE STORY!" "Well," Edgeworth said. "Well im sure that Phenoix Did it!" Pheonix realized Apollo was dead and raced to the stand, "NO, Mother, Fucker. It… was… LUIS!" (The Pursuit theme played: watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk)

Everyone in the courtroom was shocked, Especially Luis, "H- How could it be me?! I made Despacito!" "Well, Luis" Pheonix said, "I Looked in these files Apollo set during the case (who is now dead.) Everyone was in shock, The Judge said, "WHAT HOLY SHIT GOD DAMNIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IM SO FUCKING CONFUSED" Pheonix Replied with "Look at the court TV." The TV showed a picture of Apollo with no clothes on in a dumpster. Phenoix then picked up the clothes with gloves, "If you look at the finger prints, I see….. A fingerprint, Ema Skye found this out for me. She's my waifu, I cum in her vagina everyday."

Chapter 9: Apollo Was A Motherfucking Gamer

Luis Fonsi was worried. They'd caught on to him. He'd never be able to release Despacito 2 at this rate. The judge explained how Luis was innocent as Apollo had shot himself in the crotch. Phoenix slammed his hands down on the stand. "OBJECT-FUCKING-TION!" he exclaimed. A TV was brought into the room showing security footage of Apollo Justice being shot. This footage shows Apollo being shot in the…Boobies!" Luis Fonsi was sweating. His cock lost its erection. The Judge had tried to save him, but failed miserably. Now Luis knew… he was fucked. "And also… he was an epic gamer."

Chapter 10: Apollo was Ninja

Luis Fonsi was sweating heavy, every body part of his was sweating, including his penis. "HE WAS A EPIC GAMER?!" The Judge Yelled. Pheonix nodded to this. "Which means… Luis, you killed the biggest streamer... NINJA" Everyone was in shock, everyone was frozen in disbelief. "You know what that means Luis?" Luis was shaking, "N- No?" "You killed the biggest Fortnite streamer!" "Is this enough evidence for the defe- urm, me to be not guilty?" "Holy shit im to confused to fuckin decide man" The Judge Said, "Urm, Phoenix is the most reasonable.. I call him.. Not Guilty!" Phoenix started fapping over that victory "For luis, i dont sentence you to jail. I sentence you to the most pouplated place in the world, In that time to have to wear a crossdressing outfit" Luis said "FUCK YOU FUCK OFF" and ran he ran and the police chased him. He eventually got caught, the end… (just kidding.)

Part 2

Chapter 11: Daddy Yankee x Luis Fonsi

Luis was caught and was sad that he is being laughed at for being a princess in public. Except for one person. It was Daddy Yankee Candle, who told Luis to get on all fours.

Yankee killed everyone who laughed at Luis and he was back in trial

Chapter 12: Apollo 14

Meanwhile, a witch is digging up Apollos grave, she does some fuckin salem witch stuff

Apollo 13 wakes up in a drug dealer alley way, he saw some kids doing bongs and shit "What the fuck is shit?" Apollo asked himself. Someone walked up to him and asked if he wanted meth, "FUCK YEAH! I WANNA SMOKE SHIT!"

No one knew he was actually ninja, so he realized he was still a attorney and went to court. He Signed papers to resign and everyone exploded their pussies and cocks do to him being back.

It was time for a new case and Apollo left a note written in feces, "Its amazing i'm back, with warm regards, the pooping bandit."

Chapter 13

Apollo went to the place the murder happened to find evidence, he found items like rope, gun, and dildo. He went to the court room and the judge said "Order in the court" Bring in the defendant, A Large man walked out… it was a furry named MasturbatingLegend9291!

"Who the fuck is this dipshit retard?" Apollo Screamed, "I hate hitler" "Ok then what the fuck" said the judge. John Lennon exclaimed "I have gameritis disorder"

Chapter 14

John Lennon also had more to say… "Subscribe to Fortnite Funny on YouTube

."Also subscribe to SliccDicc and Double Focus" "im fucking confused" the judge said, "Ok so it is said that masturbatinglegend killed A crossdressing drunk bitch named sandra" "Wow apollo said that means shes guilty" "yeah saiyid johnnlenning and the drunk bitch was guilty and apollo celebrating by buying lots of wines, he had lots of wines so he drank it all anhg got drunk and stangled and shot him self at the same time. THHEEEE end.


End file.
